Do We Really Deserve This?
by loving'it4321
Summary: After losing in the FFI, Burn and Gazel are sinking deep, they never felt really love in their life, they were always treated last choice and they don't have any happy memories to look back to.. They decide to eat something but then there is a robbery, and Burn and Gazel decides to help even if the cashier was mean, but do they get a thank for it! Burn x Female Gazel!


**Hello everyone! ;)**

**Here is a new story, a one-shot!**

**I hope ya'll like it! :D Enjoy reading^^**

* * *

"Jeez, why do you whine about everything!" Gazel said, she was normally ignoring him, but he was getting quite on her nerves now. They had lost from Inazuma Japan (You know the match with fire dragon.) and she must admit, she was just as angry as him..

Well she hasn't kicked everything to pieces, on their way back to Sun Garden, but she let the anger cook inside of her, and Burn was getting her too far, she was almost about to explode.

"It's not my fault, let it be! I'm just angry!" Burn spitted, and he went to sit on a bench next to the road. He leaned with his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground..

Gazel rolled her eyes, and went to sit next to him. "Burn, we won't go anywhere, if we keep doing it like this.." she said what made Burn look up to her.

"What do you mean!" he hissed at her, his look was full of anger, it looks like he was about to kill her right there and then. "We changed since Aliea, we played way different, and we're still not able to defeat them!" he noticed. "Besides, even our team said we didn't played well.."

"You know quite well what that reason is, don't you!?" Gazel said, she was right, there was a reason for them, to play under their level.

"I know, but still, we could have won that match if.. if.." Burn stopped his line, he rapidly stood up and ran to a trash can and kicked it as hard as he can.. "GODDAMNIT!" He yelled and kept on kicking.. after that he collapsed on his hands and knees.. "It's just unfair.." he whispered.

Gazel stood up with a sigh and walked his way, she kneeled down beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I know, life is just unfair sometimes!" she tried to cheer him up, but the only thing she got in return is a tear that felt from his face down to the ground. "Will we ever be happy?.." he sobbed, he kept on staring at the floor, Gazel could see he was embarrassed, she didn't told him that she was on the edge of crying as well. She knew what he was talking about, their lives were 'till now quite a mess, they couldn't recall much happy memories.

And when the Aliea project stopped, they thought they could finally live in peace, but the hate that everyone had against them.. No, they didn't hate Gran, or Reize, or even Desarm.. they were the only bad guys from whole Aliea Academy. Did they really deserved this treatment?

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Aliea Academy was collapsing, Burn and Gazel were accidentally together, and ran as fast as they could to their own departments to get their team mates.. but on their way, they encountered some guys who were helping Reize and his team out. Gazel ran up to them, and asked: "Can you please help us! We are looking for our teammates they have to get out of here!" But the man harshly ignored her question and kept on helping the other's.._

_"Let it go Gazel, we have to keep running or we're too late!" Burn said while laying a hand on her shoulder, Gazel nodded and they kept on running._

_When they arrived, all the team mates of Diamond dust but also Prominence were hiding under tables and other thing they could use as cover."BURN-SAMA!" Rean cried, she had tears from fear in her eyes, just like most girls._

_"GET OUT OF HERE, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" He yelled and ordered that everyone had to run._

_Gazel ran up to Clara and Rhionne who were hiding, and didn't dare to get from under the table.. "Come on! We have to get out!" she said and reached her hand out for them, but they didn't took it, they just nodded fiercely no with their heads. "BLOW, IQ!" she yelled, and both boys came running her way, Gazel made a gesture that they had to grab them, and with a lot of effort the boys managed to get the girls in their arms and they run away.._

_Then only Burn and Gazel were left in the room.. "Is everyone out!?" Gazel asked._

_"I counted, with the last four it's exactly twenty people! So we're complete!" he said.. "BURN-SAMA, GAZEL-SAMA, IT'S COLLAPSING!" they heard Heat and Nepper yell in unison.. but they were too late to realize, the roof above them collapsed and all they could see was black.._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_No one.. and I repeat no one other than their own teammates, knew or even bothered that they were lying under that pile of trash.. it were their precious teammates who got them out of it, but they were in the middle of the forest with two unconscious almost dead captains.._

_Burn and Gazel were in a deep coma, and they was bleeding terribly, almost all of their bones were broken and they had a lot of internal bleedings. But their teammates didn't knew that at that moment, they were pretty panicked because they couldn't move them anywhere, they had to wait for assistance because if they moved Burn and Gazel right then it would mean their deaths .._

_After a while some people found them and brought Burn and Gazel to the hospital. Not even their own father went to visit them, not that they would mind, they were lying in a coma for quiet a time._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_When they finally covered, they were send back to Sun Garden, there were some who asked them where they have been all that time, but the two of them didn't wanted to explain. They didn't felt the urge to let them know._

_They hadn't leaved the orphanage often, but their teammates were nagging about it all the time.._

_Clara used to say: "Fresh air will help you two recover even quicker!"_

_And Heat and Nepper always said: "Come on, sitting inside isn't going to help you!"_

_So there were times they got outside.. but they only got more depressed from it.. verbally abused, nasty glances, there has been spit to them, or mothers who warned their children that they shouldn't come close to them .. it was a real nightmare._

_They accepted Aphrodi's suggestion that day, and went to Korea to play soccer, but with their bad luck they found out that their body hadn't restored enough for soccer, they however didn't told anyone except each other, and even played the competition with opposing bodies._

**_End flashback. _**

* * *

"Mommy look, what wrong with them?" A little kid asked his mother and pulled her pants while pointing at Burn at Gazel. They looked up at mother and daughter, but as soon as the woman saw their faces she lifted her kid and ran away.

"YEAH RUN, I WOULD DO THAT TO IF I WERE YOU!" Burn shouted, while another tear run over his cheek.

"Burn calm down, you can't blame her for it!" Gazel said as she went to stand in front of him, and lay her hands on both his shoulders to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for those tears, I'm just so frustrated right now!" Burn replied and wiped his tear away, and gave Gazel an awkward smile.. "I'm okay!" he said to her, she didn't believe him, he actually didn't even believed his own words. "How can it be that you don't show any emotions in situations like these?" Burn asked, Gazel had meanwhile departed her hands from his shoulders and was now looking him right in his eyes. "Well you show my emotions for me!" she smiled, Burn let out a weak smile and then they both walked further again.

~.~.~.~.~.~

They were almost at their destination when they decided to eat something, and they headed to a shop that was on their right. It was a kind of supermarket, and they grabbed something to eat and went to stand in the queue.. they heard people whisper and looking weird at them, and before they knew it the whole queue disappeared in a flash and it was their turn..

They walked to the cash register, but the cashier looked at them with a deadly gaze.. "You don't have anything in your pockets, do you? dirty aliens!" he snapped at them.

Gazel rolled her eyes as Burn let out a deep sigh, they empty their pockets, because only then the cashier would believe them, but he just ignore them and said: "That then 866,85 yen!"

"What!? But there was a discount on these products!" Burn defended.

"I don't give Aliens a discount!" the Cashier snapper at them, Burn let out a deep sigh and Gazel said: "I dunno, but I think everyone knows by now that we're not real aliens!?"

"I know, but I still don't like you guys! She do you have the money, or not?.."

"No, we counted that discount.." Burn replied.

"Then I order you to leave right away!" he snapped..

Burn and Gazel looked at each other and nodded, they wanted to turn around to leave but suddenly someone pushed them to the ground and when they look up they saw a masked man with a gun in his hands that he pointed to the Cashier then he yelled: "EVERYONE TO THE GROUND!" and everyone did as he told..

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" he yelled while pushing the gun against the man's head. The Cashier was trembling like crazy.. but then suddenly he stopped with taking the money and he said.. "No, I won't give it to you!"

Burn and Gazel could see how the masked man was about to shut the cashier right in his head, his finger was pressed against the trigger. They immediately stood up and Burn lower his gun with force as Gazel took his other arm and they held his hands behind his back..

"GODDAMNIT STUPID CHILDREN, CARE YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" The man shouted when Burn and Gazel lowered him to the ground so he was not able to move anymore.. but the man was extremely muscular and kinda mad right now, Burn and Gazel against it were still busy with covering..

The man got up making Burn and Gazel both fall, he grabbed Gazel by her throat and held her up in the air against the wall.. "Don't move or I'll shoot her!" He said while pointing his gun against Suzuno's head, who was busy with breathing, because he was choking her!

"LET HER GO!" burn yelled, but he didn't dare to move, one step and Gazel was done for. Gazel couldn't breathe anymore, she felt how her throat was closed, she gasped for air, but to no result, she then knew that if this didn't change this fast, she would die right there!

She concentrate herself how much she still could and kicked the man as hard as she could right in the balls. He let go of her and Gazel collapsed on the ground, trying to breath.

"YOU FOCKING GIRL!" she man screamed and grabbed her at her collar and hit her hard in the face, Gazel was worn out, she didn't had the strength to protect herself anymore, she first had the come on breath again..

But Burn had strength enough left to protect her.. "Get your fifthly hands of her right now!" he screamed and started to fight with the man. Burn was angry, really... really angry, and what happens when he is angry? Well then he is unstoppable! The muscular man didn't start a change against Burn.

Burn hit the man as much as he could, one hit to another. Until the man wasn't capable to hurt anyone anymore, and he tied him up. The cashier called the police, as Burn hurried over to Gazel...

"Gazel are you okay?!" Burn said while kneeling down Gazel who was still trying to breath.. but she didn't react she only held her throat with her hands..

Burn lay both his hands in her cheeks and looked right in her frightened eyes. "Relax, everything is going to be okay!" he said, the fear in her eyes slowly exchanged for somehow trust.

She took a deep breath and then hugged Burn.. "I was for once afraid to die.." she whispered on his shoulder.. "It's okay Gazel!" he said while he stroked her back..

Then they both stood up, but suddenly the cashier walked angry up to them.. "YOU TWO LEAVE NOW!"

"W-What but we just helped you out, why are you still mad!?" Gazel replied, she couldn't believe it, they just sacrificed their lives for him, and he still thinks they're bad.

"You said that you were humans right, well no human child would be able to beat such a guy, I bet he is part of your academy! I want you to leave right now, or I'll call the cops! Bunch of losers!" he yelled and pushed them outside..

"YOU FREAKING ASSH~.."

"It's okay, we're leaving!" Burn cut Gazel off by holding her hand tightly.. This was the first time that he was the wise one to shut up, of course he was exploding from the inside, but arguing with him wouldn't get it any better.. he looked at Gazel who was surprised looking at him, he smiled at her and she nodded. They walked hand in hand out of the shop..

"Jeez, we can never do anything good, can we?" Gazel sobbed, she was almost crying, still in shock but also extremely mad. "Let them be, we know better.." Burn replied squeezing her hand a little.

"It just looks like the whole world hate us, and then just the two of us.. we didn't even do anything different than the others.."

"Um hello?" they suddenly heard and turned around where they saw a six year old girl standing with a chocolate bar in her hand. "I-I-I saw what you did, a-and I wanna give you this!" she said while handing over the chocolate bar to them.. Burn and Gazel looked at each other..

"W-W-Well, I know who you are, but the w-way they treated you wasn't to my likes, so I want to give you this, I bought it from my own money! She said, Gazel accepted to chocolate and then kneeled down to the girl's size so she was able to look her right in the eyes.. "Are you not scared of us?" Gazel asked the girl.

"No, you two look way nicer than that cashier! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I like you!" she smiled and the suddenly hugged Gazel, who was looking quite shocked. After that she walked over to Burn and also hugged him.. Then she took a few steps back and said: "I hope the chocolate tastes!" and then she ran away while waving. She ran to her mother who gave Gazel and Burn a sweet smile, and then the two turned around and walked away.

"Well that was... odd!" Gazel said staring at the place they left.. suddenly she felt a hand on her chin and it turned her head what made her eyes crash two beautiful golden eyes.

"See there are people who like us!" Burn smiled.. "Besides you have even someone who loves you!"

"W-W-What, who?" Gazel stammered...

"Me.." Burn replied before he crashed his lips against hers. Gazel was shocked her eyes were wide open, but the feeling in her stomach.. what was it? It felt like she was in love.. she closed her eyes and joined the kiss, their lips moved along each other and they were passionately kissing in the middle of the city..

But!.. They were more happy than ever before, and they finally had a beautiful memory they could look back to!

* * *

**Well that's it, I kinda rushed it, so sorry for the grammar mistakes and such things!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review! I'm very bad at writing one-shots so I'm curious what you think about it^^**

**Thank you for reading!^^**


End file.
